


Chapter 8. What's Done Is Done

by Elai_Okonma



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elai_Okonma/pseuds/Elai_Okonma
Summary: if you're still here reading my story and supporting me then THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!! <3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Chapter 8. What's Done Is Done

  
  


**Devildom**

Lucifer combs his fingers through his hair and sighs. He hadn’t been able to find out where Satan had gone to. It’d been days but he hadn't stopped his search for his brother **,** even though he kept coming up empty handed. Today he had a plan that would hopefully get him the whereabouts of the Avatar of Wrath. 

As he stands up from his chair the doorbell rings.  _ Ah, they’re finally here.  _

Luci opens the door and Lord Diavolo steps in, with Barbatos right behind him. 

_ “My Lord, Barbatos, thank you so much for coming.’ _

_ “Of course”,  _ the Demon Lord responds, and Barbatos gives a small smile.

_ “My apologies for bothering you and Barb, I know how busy you both are.”  _ __

_ “Nonsense! This is important to you, and after what you told me about what Beelzebub had been doing for his brothers, I couldn’t deny you this request.”  _ Diavolo puts a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder and gives him a genuine smile. 

_ “Still, thank you. I really appreciate it. I appreciate you, and you as well, Barbatos.” _

The butler nods and also smiles at Luci. He was more than willing to help out, anything to get the brothers and his Lord back to some type of normalcy. With Beel doing what he did for Mammon, he could easily notice the change of energy in the house. It was still a house filled with mourning Demons, but now at least the air was much lighter. The brothers were really trying and Barb couldn’t ask for more.

The three men were headed for Lucifer’s study to start their search when they see Leviathan running up to them. 

_ “I JUST GOT BEELZ NOTE, IS IT TRUE ABOUT MAMMON?!”  _ the otaku looked mortified.

Lucifer speaks up and confirms the answer to his brother's question.  _ “It is. He already talked with Amso about it, and we’re trying to find Satan so that we can also let him know.” _

__ Levi balls his fists, and nods. He couldn’t believe what he had read, and to hear Luci confirm it broke his heart. He felt like garbage, how could he have let this happen?? Of course all the brothers weren’t all that close, but they could always talk about what really mattered. 

_ “I’m going to see Mammon, but I’ll come back and help you in any way I can!”  _ He says as he runs off toward Mammon’s room.

_______________________________________________________

Mammon is sitting on his bed listening to Asmo talk to him about nothing in particular when Levi bursts in.

_ “Mammon!”  _

_ “Levi--?!”  _ He’s cut off when his brother hugs him tight. 

_ “O-oi?! What’s wrong??” _

_ “What’s wrong?? WHAT’S WRONG?! I SHOULD FUCKING SLAP YOU!” _

Asmodeus’ hand flies up to his mouth at his brother’s vulgar language. Levi wasn’t the type to swear. Levi speaks softly as he drops his head:

_ “Why would you do that...why would you want to leave us...MC being gone is already too much...we...I can’t lose you, too…” _

__ Mammon looks to Asmo, who looks away teary eyed. Talking about this again is making him emotional. It was still so fresh in everyone’s minds. He takes a deep breath and gets up from the bed, pacing around the room, he hears the door creak open. They all look over to see Beel.

_ “I saw Levi run in here, and I had to see for myself, to make sure I wasn’t seeing things!” _

__ Beelzebub runs to them, pulling both of the smaller brothers into a hug. He looks over at Asmodeus and reaches out to him. 

Asmo sucks in a breath, wiping the tear that fell from his eye, and runs to his brothers.  _ When was the last time we were like this?? Before the Fall?? When things were simple and life wasn’t cruel…  _ They’re all crying now, a pile of weeping Demons all thinking the same thing:  _ how much they truly  _ **_love_ ** _ each other.  _

________________________________________________

__ Back in Lucifer’s study, they were thinking of places that Satan would have gone. It wouldn’t be in an obvious place like a library, Satan was devastated by your passing and was following his wrath blindly. The three had every map of the Devildom opened as they were looking for any places that might be a suitable hiding place for a Demon in mourning. Woodlands, forests, deserts, anyplace they could think of. A secluded place from this world was easy to find, considering the Devildom was endless. Hell, they didn’t even know if Satan was even still  _ in  _ the Devildom. With his endless knowledge and power, he could’ve opened portals. He could possibly be in an entirely different world or dimension, for all they knew! 

_ “We have to be missing something… where could he have gone??”  _ says Lucifer.

_ “Satan is smart, he wouldn’t be someplace he could easily be found.”  _ replies Diavolo.

__ Barbatos speaks up now,  _ “We have to remember the state of mind he’s in. Heartbreak, fury, hatred, disgust, and every other negative feeling that’s consumed him, driving him.”  _

Leviathan walks in, disrupting their thoughts. Luci looks up and sees Levi along with his other brothers. 

_ “I brought back up!”  _ the otaku beams. 

_ “The more help we have, the better chance we have of finding Satan!”  _ Asmo chimes in.  _ “With that being said, I’ve called Simeon, and Solomon.” _

__ Lucifer was about to scold his brother for getting those two involved, but he knows that finding Satan is more important than letting his pride get in the way. With his brothers and close friends helping to look for Satan, he feels happy for the first time since MC’s death. His thoughts quickly flash to Belphegor, none of them had seen the youngest brother since that day, Lord Diavolo had made sure of that. The eldest brother decides to speak up:

_ “My Lord, what...what has become of Belphegor??” _

__ The room becomes eerily still at the name. Some of them look to Beelzeub, the others look to Lucifer, wide eyes darting back and forth like they were watching a tennis match. No one dare say anything, as they all hold their breaths. 

_ “I would also like to know…”  _ It was Beel who broke the silence. 

With a heavy sigh, Diavolo puts one of the maps down and turns to the brothers. 

_ “Are you sure you really want to know??”  _ He’s addressing all the brothers, but looking right at Beelzebub.

_ “Yes…” _

__ Another sigh, followed by a deep breath as their Lord says:

**_“I’ve exiled him from the Devildom.”_ **

**_____________________________________________________________ **

Satan had made himself at home in his newfound place. He knew his brothers were going to eventually get worried when he failed to return, but he didn’t want them in the way as his wrath consumed him. He had wandered around for a few days after your funeral, traversing between dimensions and other places. He tore through anything and everything in his path, taking his emotions out on anyone who was in his path. 

_ FUCK YOU BELPHEGOR, FUCK YOU FOR TAKING MC AWAY FROM ME!! _

__ Just thinking about his name ignites the fire within him all over again.  _ Honestly, what did you do to deserve what happened to you?? Did you care too much?? All you ever did was love them, was that a reason to die?? Even though you hadn’t been in our lives long, we all felt the same way about you...we loved you MC…  _

Maybe they should have shown it more, or at least told you more, about how they felt. About how  _ he  _ felt. You never judged him, or thought any less of him for any reason. You accepted him for who he was. A  **_Demon_ ** , sin incarnate, a being who was never an Angel like his brothers. A creature born out of anger and hatred, and despite all of that, you looked at him like he was perfect. Like he wasn't a Demon at all. You respected, loved, and cared for him, and all of his brothers. 

_ Whatever Belphie gets is too good for him. I want him to suffer, just as he made MC suffer. If I ever see him again, I’ll make sure of it. I’ll make him suffer a fate 1,000 times worse than what he made her suffer… _

__ Satan looks around the room he’s in.  _ Don’t you worry MC, I’ll make sure you’re never forgotten.  _ He walked over to the wall where he had stacked his books, and picked out the one he knew you loved. Walking back over to where he was seated, he begins to read it. It wasn't his type of book, but he knew it was one of your favorites. He almost never read books that weren’t informational, none of his books really have a  _ storyline.  _ This wasn’t a tome or a gremory, or some ancient text. It was just a simple novel. 

After a few chapters, he sets the book down. _I have a headache… I wonder if there’s any tea here._ He gets up and heads to the kitchen. There wasn't much of anything in the kitchen when he arrived here, and considering Demons don’t particularly _need_ to eat, he hadn’t bought any food. _All of us except Beel… It must be horrible to have the only sin that can’t be helped..._ _I can control my wrath. Lucifer his pride, and even Mammon with his greed, but Gluttony?? A hunger that was so much more than just hunger. An endless void, to which there was no satisfying. An appetite that could_ ** _never_** _be sated... I wonder if MC could stifle my brother's gluttony, just as she had stifled my wrath…_

__ He cut his thoughts off when he found the tea in the cupboard. Thinking about all of this was just going to make him upset again, and seeing as how he loved the place he was in, he didn’t want to get too emotional and accidentally destroy it.  _ MC would be upset if I did that… _

___________________________________________

  
  


Back at the House of Lamentation, there were questions that needed answers.

_ “What do you mean you exiled Belphie??” _

_ “I mean exactly that. After Barbatos finished preparing MC’s body for the funeral, I had him open a door to a past reality, in which to exile Belphegor.”  _ Lord Diavolo explains.

Barbatos adds on,  _ “It was Lord Diavolo’s wish to have me send Belphegor to a specific timeline, where he would be forced to live in purgatory.” _

__ Everyone is looking at the butler and his master before Beelzebub asks:

_ “...which timeline…” _

__ The others were also curious, because now, the look on Diavolos face is one you never want to see from the Demon Lord. It was beyond evil, a look that couldn’t be described with just words. 

_ “Lord Diavolo!  _ **_WHICH TIMELINE._ ** _ ”  _ Beel repeats, eyes never leaving the man.

Barb looks over to his Lord, who slowly but firmly answers the question.

_ “The Great Celestial War...” _

__ Beel’s eyes widen with fear,  _ “N-no...No you DIDN’T SEND HIM THERE!” _

__ Diavolo continues,  _ “Belphegor will spend the rest of his eternity re-living the moment Lilith was-” _

_ “NO YOU DIDN’T SEND HIM THERE!!”  _ Beel roared, shaking the house. His brothers had to grab a hold of him, to keep him from snapping. 

_ “It is a punishment that suits him. I understand why you’re upset, and I’m sorry that I brought up Lilith’s death, but I’m not sorry for giving him what he deserves.” _

It was then that Simeon and Solomon arrived, seeing the scene unfold in front of them. They weren’t sure what had happened or what was said, but what they did know, was that whatever  _ was _ said, had stirred up something in Beelzebub that they’d never seen in any other Demon before. 

Simeon’s ears perked up at something, as he looked up to the ceiling.  _ This sound…  _

_ “Please excuse me.”  _ the Angel says before bolting out of the house. 

__


End file.
